Ken Yukimura
Ken Yukimura is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Tom T. Choi. History Moving to Beacon Hills There's a new history teacher, Mr. Ken Yukimura. He says his family moved to town three weeks ago and mentions his daughter Kira. He says she's never mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend. Kira sighs and slams her head down on the desk. When her father points her out, she looks around at everyone with an embarrassed smile. The are learning American History at the turn of the 20th century. Mr. Yukimura starts history class. They're talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. Mr. Yukimura calls Stiles up to the front of the class to read. Stiles tries to get him to pick someone else, but he insists. Stiles goes up and tries to concentrate on the page. Scott looks up and notices that Stiles is starting to freak out. He goes up to get him and tells Mr. Yukimura that he's going to take him to the nurse's office. Kira looks concerned. Not long after, the bell rings, and Mr. Ken Yukimura tells his students to do the reading on President Carter and the Commission on Wartime Relocation. Kira sits in her dad's classroom with him eating lunch instead of going to the cafeteria. She takes a photo of him with her phone and then one of the quote on the board, "History will be kind to me for I intend to write it. -Winston Churchill." He tells her that she should be embarrassed to be seen with him not keeping him company. He asks how she's doing with making friends. She says she doesn't know what her problem is, but every time she opens her mouth she just starts rambling. "Try again. Fail again. Fail better," Ken says. She asks if he's quoting Samuel Beckett, and he claims to think he was quoting Yoda. He assures her that someone will show an interest in her because she's beautiful. Kira says she doesn't need a boyfriend, just friends. After school, Ken Yukimura arrives home and tells Kira to change into something nice for dinner because they're having a guest. He invited Scott over to thank him for saving Kira's life and to maybe get his daughter a boyfriend. At dinner, Mrs. Yukimura assumes that Scott's eaten sushi before at some pretty impressive restaurants but assures him that her husband is an excellent cook. Ken sets down a sushi plate. It has hamachi (yellowtail), uni (sea urchin roe), ikura (salmon roe), hirame (sole). It quickly becomes apparent that Scott's never had sushi before. Kira is embarrassed and complains that they were supposed to have lasagna. Ken wanted to impress Scott, and Scott is willing to try it. Kira shows him how to hold chopsticks. Scott tries to eat a piece but drops it. Kira catches it with her chopsticks and feeds it to him. At dinner, Scott asks the Yukimuras about their family. They moved in from New York, although Mrs. Yukimura has several generations of family ties to Beacon Hills. Mrs. Yukimura is Japanese, but Ken is Korean. He took his wife's name when they got married because she was the only surviving member of her family. In Japan, a married couple must have the same name so they can belong to the same koseki. Ken says his wife's ancestry is pretty unique and he was going to discuss it in class, but Kira asks him not to. While they talk about Mrs. Yukimura's heritage, Scott looks like he's choking. Kira asks him what happened to his wasabi, and he says he thought it was guacamole. Allison and Isaac ask Ken Yukimura to listen to the voicemails on her phone. He says that the man speaking is giving instructions. "All evacuees are required to stay at least 10 feet back from the outside fences." Isaac asked what fences, and Mr. Ken Yukimura explains they're the fences around a Japanese internment camp during World War II. The man in the recording is reading instructions to prisoners upon their arrival to one of the camps after the attack on Pearl Harbor. Mr. Ken Yukimura says that the recording is fake because it mentions Oak Creek as the internment camp, but there was no such camp. At the school, Mr. Ken Yukimura races toward the bus where Jared sits with a wrapped present in his lap. "They told me not to move," Jared says. Mr. Ken Yukimura assures him that it's all right. Mr. Ken Yukimura gets close enough to take a look at the present. Later, the Yukimuras meet in the history classroom. Kira watches her parents through the window in the door. Mr. Ken Yukimura takes a very large book of the shelf, and his wife is incredulous. "Couldn't you find something more secure?" "How many high school students do you know who would willingly open a book," her husband replies. They open the book revealing nine small knives. They are Noshiko's tails. She has already sacrificed five of them and three of the Oni are gone. Her husband worries about how many of them she's willing to sacrifice. "If I have to, all of them." Noshiko pulls one of the blades out of the book and snaps it. Then another. "These Oni will be stronger. Much stronger." They watch the sun set. Coming Clean Ken Yukimura is in his classroom preparing. He hears a fly buzzing and kills it with a book. "Coming in on a Saturday," the nogitsune says as it walks in, "that's dedication." He asks where Noshiko's tails are and starts pulling books off Ken's bookshelf. The daggers are a physical representation of her tails. Ken says he can direct the nogitsune to the Japanese mythology section of the library if he'd like to do some reading on the subject. The nogitsune comes closer, drumming his fingers on the desks. "The older the tail, the stronger the Oni. Am I right? I know there's one left." Ken continues to stonewall. The nogitsune assures him that he'll talk. He then lifts the textbook off the fly, and the fly goes straight into Ken's mouth. He starts to choke. Noshiko finds Ken and calls her daughter to bring something to help him. Kira gives her mother a small container of reishi. "You are not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms," she says. But the mushrooms help him expel the nogitsune's fly. Scott asks if Stiles did this, and Noshiko tells him that the nogitsune wanted the last Tails, or tail. She has the dagger on her and has kept it close ever since Stiles disappeared from Eichen House. Kira insists that her mother needs to tell them what's really going on. Scott silently holds up the photo from 1943. Kira asks if it's her grandmother, and Noshiko admits that she's the one in the photo. Scott is incredulous that it could be Noshiko in the picture. "You'd have to be like 90 years old." "Closer to 900," she says. Kira takes the news rather well, then asks her father how old he is. He's 43. Kira hands her mother the katana. Noshiko pulls the sword from the scabbard, but there's only a handle and a collection of shards. She explains that the sword shattered when she last used it to stop the nogitsune. Scott realizes that everything has happened before. "Those that cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it," Ken says. Kira asks where the nogitsune came from, and Noshiko tells her about the Oak Creek interment camp. Scott points out that Mr. Ken Yukimura told Allison and Isaac that there was no Oak Creek. Ken admits that he lied because he didn't know if he could trust Allison. There was a camp, but all records of it were erased. Noshiko's voice shakes when she says that they covered it up. Ken pulls out a book explaining that as a grad student it was his obsession to find the truth about Oak Creek. That was how he met Noshiko. Kira asks again where the nogitsune came from. "Isn't it obvious yet? It came from me," Noshiko says. Noshiko starts to sift through the pieces of the broken blade and asks Kira for her help. The sword needs to be fixed in the daylight. Kira refuses until her mother tells them everything. "Wolves and foxes tend not to get along," Noshiko says pointedly. Ken counters that allies should be welcomed in times of war. Outnumbered, Noshiko slams a piece of the blade down on the table. Kira tells her mom to stop. "We don't want to hear your Casablanca story. We want to know how to save Stiles." Noshiko claims she's trying to tell them, but Scott thinks she's trying to stall because when the sun goes down the Oni will go after Stiles again. Mr. Ken Yukimura tells him that Stiles is gone, but Scott doesn't believe they know that for sure. Noshiko insists that Stiles is nogitsune now. "He is void." Scott asks Noshiko if she can call the Oni off. She says that when they hear the rest of her story they won't want her to. Ken sees blood running from Noshiko's hand. She squeezed down on a piece of the blade so hard that she cut herself. She wipes her palm clean and shows Kira her healed hand. She explains that healing if one of their talents, which Kira will learn. Kira must have noticed that she never gets sick, not even a cold. Noshiko places another piece of the blade down. She explains that while the literal translation is bolt of lightning, in French it means "love at first sight." She tells Kira that they need a real bolt of lightning right now to reforge the blade. Noshiko can't do it because she's not a thunder kitsune. "Do you trust me?" "I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again." Noshiko holds her daughter's hand over the blade anyway, and Kira's power comes out. Noshiko hands Kira the reforged katana, telling her that she has her power now. If the Oni can't stop the nogitsune, then Kira will have to, with the help of a wolf. Scott argues that she didn't tell them anything useful. "You want to save Stiles? Kill him," Noshiko replies. Scott asks Ken if he agrees with this assessment. "Sometimes history does repeat itself, Scott." "Only if you don't learn." Scott's phone buzzes telling him that they're meeting at Derek's loft. Scott insists that there has to be a way to save him. Noshiko promises to put her last Tails somewhere safe. Ken says that he's not worried about that. He's worried about making children into killers. Noshiko replies that these kids were involved long before she returned to Beacon Hills. She buried the jar in the roots of the nemeton. Their sacrifice to the nemeton gave it enough power to release the nogitsune. At his house, Kira talks to her father. He doesn't know where Noshiko is, although he does say that she's trying to keep Kira out of the fight as long as possible. Kira tells him that her mom should have thought of that before she had her forge a samurai sword. Mr. Ken Yukimura says that she's going to have to learn a lot very quickly, and Kira references the Go board. They have the same game in Korea, and Mr. Ken Yukimura explains that there are different styles of play: aggressive, passive, orthodox. Kira asks him if he can tell who is who based on the board. He knows that she's black because the novice player always goes first. Kira assumes this means that white is the nogitsune, but Mr. Ken Yukimura says that the stones are placed in her mother's style. "Yeah, but she put them down to represent the nogitsune." "Are you sure about that?" Stiles and Kira are at Kira's house with her mother. Mr. Ken Yukimura walks in declaring that Stiles isn't safe there. Noshiko points out the Stiles isn't safe anywhere. Kira tells them that Allison killed an Oni. "Doesn't that mean something?" Kira's parents aren't sure how it's possible, but Kira insists that she did do it. "Yeah, and then they killed her," Stiles says. "Allison's dead. Now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying, too." Noshiko sits next to Stiles and says that the nogitsune made a powerful move by splitting the two of them. Kira asks what their move is, and her father replies that they need a divine move. Noshiko explains that, "In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move." The nogitsune has had the advantage up until now. They need a divine move to turn the game around. "Okay, so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" Stiles asks. Kira asks her mom about the jar she buried the nogitsune fly in. But it wasn't that jar that kept the nogitsune trapped, it was the fact that she buried it under the nemeton. Stiles realizes that Deaton knows more about the nemeton than anyone. In history class, Mr. Yukimura tells them that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. He describes how Abraham Lincoln failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as vice president. Mr. Yukimura asks who this president was, and Stiles raises his hand. He winks at Scott, but Mr. Ken Yukimura calls on Malia instead. She has a highlighter in her mouth and another pen in her hand, highlighting something, or perhaps coloring. She stares at the teacher when he calls on her, not knowing the answer. Just then Scott's phone rings. Mr. Ken Yukimura orders him to turn it off and keeps prompting Malia. Kira waves her hand anxiously, trying to be called on. Stiles's phone chimes next, and Mr. Ken Yukimura again orders everyone to turn their phones off. When Malia can't answer, he asks if anyone else knows, and everyone raises their hands. Another phone chimes, prompting an angry reply from Mr. Yukimura, but Kira points out to him that it's his phone. He checks the message. "Scott, call Lydia." In Kira's house, Noshiko is unpacking something. She tells Kira that her father is waiting for her outside, and Kira goes out to find a For Sale sign on their home. No one told Kira that they were moving. Or apparently they told her the move was temporary after they told her she was a kitsune and was going to have to stab one of her only friends. Noshiko says that since she didn't have to stab her friend, that's a win! Kira doesn't want to go back to New York. Noshiko asks why they'd stay. Kira says her dad is a very important teacher at the high school, but he was a professor at Columbia before. Kira doesn't want new friends, and she can be pretty sure that new people won't be as supernatural. She doesn't mention Scott, but Noshiko does. "He wasn't your first boyfriend, and he won't be your last." Kira sighs that Scott isn't her boyfriend at all. Later, Noshiko asks her husband, Ken, to find out from the realtor why no one has come to their open house. They're pricing the place at $659,000. He walks in and shows her the For Sale sign cut into pieces. Ken is following Kira in school, attempting to nudge her into telling him something important that she forgot. When he says that it’s exceptionally important, she assumes that he knows about what’s happening with the deadpool and says that she was avoiding it keep her parents from worrying. Ken tells her that he was actually referring to her joining the lacrosse team, pulling out her new jersey (#15). She takes it from him, telling him “never mind” and walks off. During a Saturday, Ken is at the school grading papers when the SATs are on. After Natalie orders a quarantine on the school, he is called and goes looking for Scott. Ken finds Scott in the boys locker room trying not to wolf out. "Get Stiles," Scott tells him. In the locker room, Mr. Ken Yukimura checks on Scott and Malia. Malia can't get her claws to go back in. Stiles says that they have to quarantine them from the quarantine so no one can see them. Kira asks where. "What if they get violent? Like on a full moon?" They can't use the locker room, or a classroom. Apparently the basement now has too many ways out, even though it was the perfect place to lock Boyd and Cora when they were uncontrollably violent. Stiles suggests they use the Hales' vault. They figure that since the Hales built escape routes into their house, they may have built one into the vault. They get some blueprints, and Stiles pinpoints a likely spot for a second entrance in the hallway in the basement. Stiles gets dizzy and pulls up his sleeve to reveal a rash like Sydney had. Mr. Ken Yukimura says they're all getting sick and looks at Kira. She says she doesn't feel sick. "I think it's affecting your differently, neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others." He shows her the answer key, but half her marks are outside the bubbles. He then goes back to the other students and helps them. After Kira gets back from Mexico, she has a piece of obsidian that she used to activate her healing ability. Ken carves it into a shuriken. Kira seems really happy with the result. The Yukimuras are driving home from a vacation to New York. On route 115, Kira stands up on top of the car trying to get a cell signal. There's nothing but a parking lot of cars as far as she can see. Noshiko finally leans out the window and asks Kira to get back in the car. Kira gets back in the car and complains that they haven't moved in 15 minutes so she's going to be late. Her parents don't know what Senior Scribe is and she's not supposed to tell them. Noshiko thinks it sounds like vandalism. Kira claims that it isn't, at least she doesn't think so. Tired or waiting, Kira decides she's going to walk, but the sky suddenly opens up. Ken Yukimura starts telling Kira about a legend for a storm like this. Kira begs him not to turn a traffic jam into an educational experience. "He's talking about The Wild Hunt," Noshiko says. She explains about the phantom hunters who would appear out of storm clouds just like these riding black horses with blood-red eyes and wolves and hounds at their sides. "What were they hunting?" Kira asks. "Souls," Noshiko says. Noshiko and then Kira hear the approaching sound of a motorcycle engine. Kira gets out of the car into the rain to see Scott driving up the road between the cars. Malia is getting her first driving lesson with Ken Yukimura. She's smiling as big as she can and inches the car forward between slamming on the brakes. Suddenly, she speeds forward and then slams the brakes with both feet. "Okay, I think we're all good for today," Mr. Yukimura says in distress. Malia is just as happy to get out of the car. "How'd I do?" she asks. "There's room for improvement," Ken answers. They look back at all the knocked over cones. In Mr. Yukimura's History class, Tracy is sitting at the back, gripping her desk. She doesn't even belong in the class because she's a senior. She scratches the underside of the desk with her claws and breaks the desk in half. Hayden looks over at her, concerned. She notices that Tracy's feet are dirty and she isn't wearing shoes. Liam pulls the fire alarm to get everyone out. Hayden tries to get Tracy to leave, but Tracy grabs her arm. Scott and Liam come into the classroom while everyone files out. Liam, Scott, and Mr. Yukimura are standing. Tracy stands as Scott comes closer and squeezes her claws into Hayden's arm until she bleeds. "Tracy, let go," Scott says. "They're coming," she replies. "They're coming for all of us." And then she collapses. Silver fluid leaks out of her mouth. Scott, Mr. Yukimura, Stiles, and Malia get Tracy out of the building. Ken makes his daughter go to the school with him to drop off some supplies. As they put them down on his desk, he goes back to his car to get the other boxes. Noshiko appears and they sward fight. Noshiko starts talking in Japanese and the fox inside of Kira comes out. Kira nearly kills her mother but her father shouts her name and throws her shuriken into the desk, snapping her out of it. She shouts at her mother by saying that she could of killed her. Noskiko explains that it wasn't her, it was the fox inside of her. After a murder takes place with Kira's Katana being the murder weapon, the police put out an APB for his daughter. Kira goes missing and is found walking the streets at night. She is taken in by the police and is held at the station. The Sheriff asks his deputy to take the cuffs off of Kira. Her parents walk in and her dad admits to killing the woman in self defence. The Sheriff asks if this is the story they want to go with and they just ask him if he there is a better one. Ken and Noshiko come up with a plan that because of Kira's condition, they would leave town to get her help on controlling the spirit inside of her. At School, Kira's father takes Kira's sword from her and she is worried that she won't be able to fight without it. He tells her to remember that she is stronger than the sword and that it's a gateway to the Kitsune which is too dangerous. He tells her to outfox the fox and breaks her sword down. Appearances Season Three *"Anchors" *"More Bad Than Good" *"Galvanize" *"Riddled" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"The Fox and the Wolf" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"117" *"Muted" *"I. E. D." *"Weaponized" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Ouroboros" *"The Sword and the Spirit" References Category:Humans Category:Yukimura Family Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters